AoN Agent Profiles
by natasha99'and'tswift1fan
Summary: You've read about them in Silly Smash Bros, but you never really got to know the agents. Check out their profiles with their own silly-ness and answeres! We also highly recommend reading Silly Smash Bros!
1. Agent PR

**A/N tswift1fan: Hey peoplies! You've read about the agents in Silly Smash Bros, but you never really got to know them! **

**natasha99: So, tswift1fan and I decided to creat this! The personal profiles of the Agent os Nintendo!**

**tswift1fan: Yay! the **_**oblique spelling**_** is the answeres that the agents write to answere the questions.**

**natasha99: Let's get to get to goin'!**

1; Agent P.R.

Full Name:_ Pettra Alaina Roara_

Gender: _Female (duh)_

Age: _16. What did you think? 42?_

Final Smash: _Portal Smash_

Final Smash Discription: _I appear in a red dress and my sword multiplys into two. I can willingly make portals appear anywhere I want for ninety seconds._

Hair: _Blonde, long, ussually in pony-tail._

Eyes: _Bright yellow-ish gold._

Skin: _White, but not pale._

Appearence: _Um.. pretty I guess? No freckles or anything if that's what you are wondering. An elfish face, I suppose. BUT MY EARS ARE PERFICTLY ROUND._

Bio: _Um.. I don't have to answere this... Ever..._

Birth date: _April fourth. The year is none of your buisness._

Personality: _I try to be nice but I don't go out of the way to. No matter what Renee says, I AM NOT A SOFTIE. Just because I'm not all depressing like her dosn't mean I'm soft. I try to be helpful, but if there's nothing in it for me, then go away._

Do you have a crush/boy/girlfriend? _Um, ew. I don't have to tell you my crush. But no, I have no boyfriend... Or girlfriend. Eww._

Favorite movie? _Lelo and Stitch_

Favorite color? _Black_

Favorite food? _Smoked salmon (how do you spell that?)_

Preferred clothing: _Anything black._


	2. Agent JL

2; Agent J.L.

Full Name: _Jean Sunny Lovebird_

Gender: _100% girl!_

Age: _15 and proud :)_

Final Smash: _Sunshine Smash :) :) :)_

Final Smash Description: _Well, I ride on this pretty cloud and rainbows follow it wherever it goes. It shoots rainbow lightning and falling stars. I also get a pink bow and shoot pink arrows. They almost look like cupid arrows, but trust me, you won't fall in love!_

Hair: _Dusty blonde, down in anyway possible. Brades, pony-tails, pig-tails, curly, straight. You name it, I've worn it. Except a different color or bald._

Eyes: _Brown..._

Skin: _Slightly tan, but not too dark._

Appearence: _I'd like to say I'm pretty! I have freckles and a slightly pointed nose, but NO IT IS NOT POINTY! I have a natural blush and stick to light make-up, if any at all._

Bio: _Well, I've never really been on a mission. My father is the leader of the agency. So, of course I had the best training to protect myself, but I guess dad didn't want his only child to get hurt._

Birthdate: _July 14, 1998_

Do you have a crush/boy/girlfriend? _Um.. I've kinda liked Jonah ever since... forever..._

Favorite movie? _Tangled_

Favorite color: _All of them_

Favorite food? _Cheesy anything and ice cream for sure!_

Preffered clothing: _Anything bright or colorful or girly or just plain cute!_


	3. Agent RL

Full Name: _Renee (Pronounced Reh-nay) Jewelia Leore_

Gender:_ What do you think?_

Age: _102... What do you think? I'm 17 IF YOU MUST KNOW._

Final Smash: _Rain of Bullets_

Final Smash Description: _My cape turns into black angel wings and my dagger glows brightly and turns into two machine guns that glow green. I get unlimited bullets and am indestructable for ninety seconds._

Hair: _Red, in a brade all the time. When down, is long and wavy._

Eyes: _Deep green_

Skin: _I'm a redhead. What do you think? Duh I'm pale._

Appearence: _Um.. I guess... depressing?_

Bio: _I don't have to answere this._

Birthdate: _December 30. For year? Do the math._

Do you have a crush/boy/girlfriend? _Um, Roy, snoops._

Favorite movie? _I don't watch movies very often. The Avengers?_

Favorite color? _Deep forest green_

Favorite food? _Eh... Chocolate_

preffered clothing? _Jeans and a T-shirt. I wouldn't leave my room without my green cape._


	4. Agent JJ

Full Name: _Jonah James Jones_

Gender: _Boy_

Age: _16_

Final Smash: _Bazooka Brawl_

Final Smash Description: _Am indestructable and shoots everything with an awesome bazooka_

Personality: _Silly, sarcastic, and I llike to say I;m pretty fun. I don't really like to take things seriusly._

Hair: _Brown, curly, reached tip top of my ears_

Eyes: _Ligth blue_

Skin: _Regular white_

Appearence: _Light freckles and elfish look ish?_

Bio: _..._

Birthdate: _February 5, 1997_

Do you have a crush/boy/girlfriend? _...Jean..._

Favorite movie? _GIO_

Favorite color? _Blue_

Favorite food? _Pizza_

preffered clothing? _T-shirt and jeans with tennieshoes._


End file.
